24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Nordling
Ridgewood, New Jersey, USA | role = Larry Moss}} :"''24 was a great ride, it was great to be involved with a crew like that and get that pace going for that long. That was a lot of fun. I died on Dirt and I died on 24. I’m like waiting for the guns to go off on Wisteria Lane."'' :— Jeffrey Nordling on on working on the show and how he tends to play characters that end up dead Jeffrey Richard Nordling played Larry Moss during Season 7 of 24. Biography and career Jeffrey Nordling was born in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and grew up in Washington Township. After moving to Saddle River, New Jersey, Nordling attended Ramsey High School, graduating in 1980. After high school, he attended Wheaton College in Wheaton, Illinois, graduating with a degree in art in 1984. Nordling began his professional acting career in 1988, appearing in an episode of Beauty and the Beast (with Jay Acovone). After that, he has appeared in shows like Alien Nation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (with Alexander Siddig), Providence (with Denis Arndt), Crossing Jordan (with Ravi Kapoor), Bones (with T.J. Thyne), Desperate Housewives (with Ricardo Chavira and Doug Savant), Arrow (with Paul Blackthorne and Colin Salmon) and Criminal Minds. Aside of TV shows, Nordling has appeared in films like Tron: Legacy, Love Hurts (with Janeane Garofalo), Surfer, Dude (with John Terry), Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying, Polish Wedding (with Rade Šerbedžija), Apollo 11 (with Carmen Argenziano and Xander Berkeley), D3: The Mighty Ducks (with Michael Cudlitz), Quiz Show, and Working Girl. Nordling also participated in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (with Omid Abtahi). Role on 24 ]] Nordling played the role of Larry Moss, the FBI's Special Agent in Charge in Washington Field Office during Day 7. He was part of the Main cast, and appeared in 19 episodes. To prepare for the role, Nordling and the crew visited the National Counter Terrorism Center where they met different employees. Moss said of the experience that: "They are all Larry Moss. There is not a Jack Bauer there. They obey the rule of law." Nordling also called Moss the "most realistic character on the show". Nordling's character is only one of twelve characters of 24 to die while being a member of the main cast. Nordling has stated in interviews that he was disappointed about being one of the many killed off during the season. His main concern with it is that the writers "kill off the two characters that are the moral compasses in the show". :"There is somebody there that stands for that, and Larry Moss stood for that. Every time Jack or Renee would say, 'We don’t have a choice', he would say, 'Yes, of course you have a choice. You obey the rule of law; that’s what your choice is'. To kill off those two characters, I find disappointing." On one of the video interviews, Carlos Bernard joked about filming the sequence, whether or not his character Tony has justified his traitorous actions and that Nordling should get over the experience of being killed off. ''24'' credits *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Episode 4 | 5 | 13 * DVD audio commentary for "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Howard Gordon and Carlos Bernard) Selected filmography * Sully (2016) * Beautiful Girl (2014) * Tron: Legacy (2011) * Love Hurts (2009) * Flight 93 (2006) * Home of the Brave (2006) * Turbulence II: Fear of Flying (1999) * Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * Quiz Show (1994) * And the Band Played On (1993) * Ruby (1992) * Mission of the Shark (1991) * Working Girl (1988) Television appearances * Big Little Lies (2017-2019) * Nashville (2017-2018) * Motive (2015) * Arrow (2012-2014) * Body Of Proof (2011-2012) * CSI: NY (2011) * Desperate Housewives (2009-2010) * The Mentalist (2008) * Dirt (2006-2008) * Shark (2007) * Justice (2006) * Bones (2005) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) * Nip/Tuck (2004) * Crossing Jordan (2003) * Providence (2002) * Once and Again (1999-2002) * Melrose Place (1997) * Chicago Hope (1995) * Murder, She Wrote (1994) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) * The Young Riders (1991) References External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Main stars